Whatcha Say?
by Karma22
Summary: Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out, I just didn't know what to do. Whatcha say, that you only meant well? Well of course you did, but you still hurt me.


**Whatcha Say?**

_**So I'm back with another one-shot songfic. It seems that lately I am getting all kinds of inspired by music. So this song is Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo. I heard it on So You Think You Can Dance. Ashleigh and Jakob did it for their fourth dance. Just go to youtube and look up "Ashleigh & Jakob - Hip Hop". This video puts all the emotion that i am writing about and plus you get to watch great dancers! Ps. I'm only using parts of the song and I'm using them in a disjointed way so don't read the lyrics like the song, just read them as they pertain to the writing. Please go to Youtube and listen to the whole song. It's really a beautiful song for it's content.**_

* * *

_Wha- wha- what did she say_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

"I didn't mean it! It meant nothing to me! She mean nothing to me!" Finn was desperate. He had to get Quinn to forgive him. "It was drunken lust! But us, Quinn, you and me, we're meant to be together forever. We're epic!"

_I was so wrong for so long_

_Only tryin' to please myself (myself)_

_Girl, I was caught up in her lust_

_When I don't really want no one else_

_So, no I know I should of treated you better_

_But me and you were meant to last forever_

"Was it revenge? Was it getting back at me for what happened with Puck? What?! I just want to know why you have a text from Rachel Berry on your phone! Why is she texting you 'Last night was so good, can't wait for the next time! When can you sneak away from her?' Why Finn? I thought we were past this!" Quinn didn't even yell. She was too numb for emotion like that. She couldn't feel anything.

_Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out_

_I just didn't know what to do_

"I- I " Finn stammered.

"You don't even know what to say, do you? Maybe this is for the best, that we got all of this out into the open. Now we know that this isn't meant to be."

"Quinn no, I don't want you to go!"

_Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)_

_I don't want you to leave me_

_Though you caught me cheatin'_

_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)_

_I really need you in my life_

_Cuz things ain't right, girl_

"I stayed with you when you cheated on me last year with Puck! I don't want you to leave me! Just tell me what you want me to say to make this better. I will say or do anything! Just don't leave me!" Finn pleaded, falling to his knees in front of Quinn. He buried his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Quinn could fell some wetness coming through her shirt and she knew that Finn was crying.

She stood there for a moment and thought about forgiving him, but dammit, she couldn't be the bigger person right now. She reached behind her and unclasped Finn's hands from around her waist and stepped away from him, still holding his hands. "I know that you took me back last year, but before you did, you took some time to re-evaluate. I need that now, Finn. I need to know if this is worth it. I need to know that this isn't going to be our relationship from now on. A game of one upmanship. A game of 'you hurt me, so let me get back at you'. I mean what happens next time? We need this time to really think about our relationship." Quinn said softly as she leaned down to softly kiss Finn's hands before she dropped them and turned away. She started to walk away, and as she did, the lyrics of a song came to mind, and she started to sing them as she turned back to see Finn, still on his knees, with tears running down his face.

_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_

_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

"I wish I could say to you that's it's gonna be alright, but i don't know. I don't know if I can get over this. There is this pain in my heart, and I don't think it's going to be gone anytime soon. I wish I could save you, save me, save us, but I don't think it can happen. We could pretend nothing happened, pretend that everything is the same, that there's no pain, but we would only be fooling ourselves. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Finn. I love you, but I can't be with you right now." Quinn turned and walked away.

_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)_

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say_

_

* * *

  
_

_**So that's it. When I first sat down to write this story, Puck and Rachel were firmly in my mind as the main characters in this. But somehow when I started to type, Finn and Quinn came out. I don't know what happened there, but I like the result. I think that I have Idle Hands. Anyone ever seen the movie? The hand with a mind of it's own and possessed by the devil? Okay, so my hand isn't possessed by the Devil, but it is possessed by the Glee bug. But seriously, when is that EVER a bad thing? Tell me what you think. Please review. And listen to the song. It's awesome.**_


End file.
